Weiss and I
by Toxicboy24598
Summary: Our nameless protagonist (A.K.A You) find yourself helpless in love with the huntress-in-training that has helped you stay in Beacon Academy - Weiss Schnee. Reader (O.C) X Weiss . Rated M for sex.


_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._

_A.N: This is my first fan fiction. Like ever. So please don't be too hard on me. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. RnR._

I walked through the halls of Beacon Academy, the long stretch of walkway punctuated with pillars and small signs that indicated the rooms they were associated with seemed to go on endlessly as I paced through it. The hallway I took eventually led to a large open balcony, the evening sky cast a bright orange light over the sharp towers of the Academy as the sun sank to the horizon. I shifted my gaze to the lone bench on the balcony looking over the sunrise – and there she was.

Weiss Schnee.

She stared into the horizon, the breeze pulling at her white hair. It wasn't odd for her to break away from her group and just seclude herself for a while but I never understood the reason behind it. In fact the more I thought about it none of us really knew much about her. Blake seems to know a lot about her father's multi-million dollar company: The Schnee Dust Company but seems to know as little about her personally as the rest of us. Sure she was quite authoritative and sometimes straight up mean but she always pulled through at the end of the day. But there had to be more. I slowly walked up to her.

"Hey Weiss."

She jumped slightly at the sudden noise but relaxed the moment she realized it was me.

"Oh, hey."

She calmly replied looking back to the slowly disappearing sun.

I sat right beside her on the bench, she didn't seem to mind as the silence remained. We sat there with only the sound of the evening breeze for a while before Weiss turned to me and asked.

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"I would ask you the same thing."

She looked away slightly annoyed at my response as she thought of an answer.

"Well, I came here for some peace and solidarity and you're kind of ruining that."

"I can't just leave my master all by herself can I?"

She cringed at the title I gave her despite it being true. It was only by sheer luck that I got into Beacon, I had no valuable skills unless you counted overwhelming laziness as one of them. In fact, the day I met Weiss and the rest of her team I had packed up and was about to drop myself out of the academy. On my way to the administrative office that day to make my leave official I had bumped into Weiss, like literally bumped into Weiss and sent my belongings strewn onto the floor of the hallway. After a rather emasculating reprimand from the 'Ice Princess' herself, she decided to take me under her wing and help me become a Hunter. The reason for which she decided to do so had been and still was unknown to me. With that thought in my mind I decided to get an answer right then.

"Say Weiss, why did you decide to train me when we first met?"

"Well…."

She leaned back into the seat as she prepared to answer, her arms crossed in a gesture of confidence.

"Getting into Beacon is a privilege, it sickened me to think someone would waste such an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity without so much as trying. Pathetic."

I was no stranger to her usual brand of coldness whenever she talked to others, she usually means well, she just has an unorthodox way of expressing it.

"Thanks for taking the time off to help me."

I threw a smile at her hoping for some sort of response.

"Don't make my efforts go to waste you hear?"

She threateningly replied, her head not even lifting to speak to me directly.

The awkward silence resumed as we sat there as the Sun was slowly consumed by the horizon. I turned to her, the bright yellow washing over her face, the obvious scar that stretched down from her fringe over her eye. It began to arouse my curiosity, she had never said anything about the scar or its origin. Seeing this as a way to break the ice as well as chance to get to know her better I asked.

"Where did you get that scar?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly and her hands clenched in response.

"I really don't want to answer questions right now, especially ones like that."

She declared solemnly.

"Why? All I want to know is how you got it."

I tried to reinforce the question.

"Look. It is none of your business and I don't want to talk about it."

Frustration grew in her tone as she reinstated her unwillingness to reply. This only made me more concerned.

"Who gave you that scar? Who hurt you? I could go deal with whoever…"

"Just shut up alright!"

She shouted at me, shattering the otherwise quiet evening. I backed down as I looked at her. Her face contorted in anger her clenched fists turning pale even against her fair complexion.

"I….just…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

My blood ran cold as I witnessed tears trickling down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth in agony as she fought back the waterworks. I looked on helplessly at her, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to help her calm down but she quickly shrugged it off and turned away from me. I felt my heart like a dead weight of ice sink in my chest. I never meant to make her upset especially this upset.

"I'm sorry."

Was all I was able to get myself to say. My shoulders slumped, whatever caused that scar, the emotional wounds were clearly much greater. All that hurt bottled up inside her couldn't be good, I had to convince her to get all of it off her shoulders somehow.

"Weiss, whatever it is, you can't keep it to yourself forever, it'll just make you feel worst. C'mon, you can tell me."

What I said seemed to have no effect on her she continued to face her back to me.

"Please."

With a muffled sigh she shifted to look forward, still refusing to face me.

"You know….."

She suddenly began between the tears she would occasionally choke back.

"I didn't exactly grow up in a 'normal' environment. Every day it was lessons, training and tests. I had to impress my parents, they wanted to make sure I had enough responsibility and skill to run the company, which meant fighting business rivals and attackers alike. I didn't have the luxury of a normal childhood."

She took a deep breath as she covered her eyes to fend back the tears forcing their way out.

"Every time I failed I felt like a disappointment, worthless. They pressured me every day to be better than the day before and whenever I never made that goal I was looked down upon. I hated that feeling. I hated it."

I stared at her in disbelief. The thought of everyone's expectations bearing down on your shoulders without any compromise or encouragement, struck me with a sense of loneliness and vulnerability. Feelings which I never considered thinking about. Feelings which Weiss has been dealing with her entire life.

"My scar…."

She lightly glided her finger over the long wound that stretched from her forehead down her left eye.

"It was from one of many tests that were tasked to me. Obviously, it went wrong. I tried again and again, only to be met with the same result. Failure. I wanted to give up, take a break and try again the next day. But, I knew that would be frowned upon so I kept going. Over and over again until my legs gave out from under me."

She snivelled as she slightly opened her eyes, the light blue orbs glistening with grief, sparkling in the last rays of sunlight that breached the skyline, casting the balcony in vibrant hues of orange.

"I cried myself to sleep that day. I felt fragile, alone. No one to hold on to, no one to talk to about the pain. No one to care for."

I reached over and gripped both her shoulders, she looked at me in shock and confusion, her tears fell like tiny droplets of diamonds, sparkling in the last prevailing rays of the Sun.

"Weiss, it's different now, you have friends, people that care about you."

Weiss simply looked away from me.

"Ever since I came to Beacon I've only been terrible to everyone, all I do is scold, criticize and complain. Never putting anyone before myself. I'm a selfish, cold monster. I don't deserve to be cared about. I don't deserve friends. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone."

My heart ached as she spoke, the doubt in her voice was characteristic of the Huntress-in-training and her usual brand of confidence and resolve all but non-existent.

"You're wrong!"

Weiss was taken aback by my abrupt exclamation.

"You're nothing like that, you are the most compassionate person I know. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here today. You stayed up late to help me study, you spent every evening training me. Whenever I fell, you got me back up. You didn't give up on me even when I did."

I cupped her cheek with my hand and lifted her head back up. I gingerly wiped away the lone drops of tears from her cheek.

"Please. Weiss, don't look at yourself that way. You're an amazing girl…."

I felt a heat rise in my cheeks as I continued.

"And you are perfect, to me at least."

She stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief. Her tears had since ceased but her ice-blue eyes were still lightly reddened from the crying. She opened her mouth, as if wanting to say something but no words came out. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. I was quick to return the gesture.

We remained like that for several heartbeats before Weiss gently broke the hug. A small smile finally emerged on her face.

"Thank you. I needed that."

She spoke up, her azure eyes glimmered in the newly established night as the Sun vanished under the horizon. Her silver hair lightly waving in the cool night breeze. I ducked my head down, trying to conceal the burning blush that crept onto my face, praying that Weiss didn't notice.

"Yo…..You're welcome.

I replied still attempting to conceal the redness of my cheeks. Weiss began to stand from the bench as she let out a small yawn.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I'll cancel todays training."

She said as she walked past me back into the hallway.

I was now alone, sitting on the bench that overlooked the Emerald Forest which was barely distinguishable in the night. I leaned back onto the bench as I stared up into the sky, an amazing symphony of shining stars dotted the sky. I probably would have admired them a lot more if my mind wasn't thinking about something even more beautiful.

"Weiss."

I whispered softly to myself. Her eyes, her warmth, her smell. My heartbeat quickened as I recalled everything about her. My mind turned into a swirling mess of thoughts and emotions. These feelings, I know them and I didn't want let go of them. I guess I have been fighting these feelings for a while now, whether it was hesitation or fear from what Weiss would have thought about it, it didn't matter now cause I this evening had made it all clear to me.

I have fallen for Weiss.

But with that answer came so many more questions: Does Weiss feel the same way? How will she react if I told her? How am I supposed to tell her? Should I even tell her at all?

I covered my face with my hands and let out a frustrated moan.

After an undetermined amount of time I finally decided to retire for the night with the questions still burning in my heart.

The next day I was told by Ruby that Weiss was tasked by Professor Port to collect something in the Emerald Forest. With Ruby being Ruby she skimped over details and probably forgot the rest of the instructions but nevertheless I went off to the Emerald Forest.

As I slowly paced into the Forest, I was fairly certain I was safe, most of the Grimm never venture to the outskirts of the Forest. Well at least that I was told. So it gave me the opportunity to appreciate the Forest a little bit. Without the constant peril looming over us as it normally did when we entered the Emerald Forest, the place really isn't that bad. The serene rustling of the leaves, the crunching of the grass and leaves as I walked, the varying shades of green light that made its way through the leaves and the occasional foreign call from an animal was a nice break from the bustle of the Academy.

I paced around the Forest looking out for Weiss, this gave me time to think. What am I going to say to Weiss? Was I really going to confess to her? I stopped dead in my tracks. Was I making a mistake? What if she doesn't feel that way either?

"Maybe it'll be better if I turn back….."

I looked behind me, I shifted my foot back preparing to turn back. An abrupt crunch of the forest floor made me freeze in fear. Ducking behind a nearby tree I gripped the handle of my sword. I began taking deep breaths, preparing myself for a fight, I tried to recall what Weiss taught me. However I all I can seem to recall is Weiss herself, a poorly timed blush filled my cheeks.

"Now is not the time brain…."

I muttered to myself angrily.

I had gotten too caught up is myself that I realized that whatever was making that noise had already stopped. A terrifying silence fell over the Forest. Carefully, I crept towards the direction the sound last came from. I hunkered down to some shrubs as I cleared away just enough of the bush in front of me to see ahead.

My muscles began to burn as I crouch-walked through the shrubbery, stopping just in front of a clearing. I peeked around, trying to analyse any threats in the vicinity. As my vision peered up, my eyes fell upon a silhouette before me. I squinted to make out who it was. I didn't take long for me to immediately see who it was.

Weiss stood before a small flowing creek as she scanned around her surrounding area. Her bright white outfit glowing in the midday light.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I stood up from the shrub and made my way to her.

"Hey Weiss."

I called out to her softly, making sure not to startle her. She cast a sideways glance at me before raising a curious eyebrow.

"Um….Hey, why….are you covered in leaves and twigs?"

I looked down at myself, my legs caked in mud, sticks and foliage clung on to my clothes. Immediately coming to the realization I had made a complete fool of myself in front of Weiss made my face burn up as I frantically racked my brain for an excuse to retain whatever scrap of masculinity that I had left.

"I….I was just practicing…..my camouflage, that's it, my camouflage!"

I shot her a cheesy smile in the hopes that she believed me. Weiss simply let out a small giggle as she shook her head at my absurdity.

"Alright, really, why are you here?"

She asked, her blue eyes still locked onto the ground as the scanned the forest floor.

"Um, Ruby told me you were in the Emerald Forest so…."

"You came to protect me."

"What? No! I'm sure you're fully capable of protecting yourself!"

I nervously replied, Weiss wasn't helpless, far from it. She hated being seen as if she needed protection, especially someone she helped train.

"I just wanted to see what you were looking for, maybe help you find it."

She threw me a sideways glance shorty before going reverting her attention back to the dirt.

"Oh, it's nothing. Professor Port needed a certain species of plant that grew in the Emerald Forest, apparently it can be used as a way to attract Grimm, shouldn't be long before I find some."

She explained as she pushed aside a few vines in search for the plant. With nothing else I could think off to say I stood quietly some distance from her.

"So…..the Forest is pretty nice isn't it?"

I asked casually in a bid to defuse the awkwardness that had settled in.

"Mhm."

Weiss sounded, still concentrating on searching for the plant she needed.

"The weather is nice today isn't it?"

"Mhm."

She replied once again.

"Weiss…"

"Mhm?"

"About yesterday…."

Weiss froze into place. I didn't intend on bringing up the events of yesterday evening, I wanted to hold back the questions for when I was ready, apparently, my heart had different ideas. Weiss stood back up facing me, her eyes refusing to make contact with mine, her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, what about yesterday?"

It was rather obvious she knew what was talking about but didn't really know how to properly bring it up. I was pretty much in the same predicament.

"You're ok now, right?"

I cursed internally at myself as I realized how stupid I must sound to her, if I could make the fact I was nervous any clearer I might as well have held up a sign that said so.

"Yeah, I am."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I already thanked you yesterday. You are not getting another one out of me if that's what you're trying to do."

"No it's not that, it's just….I need to tell you something."

I instantly regretted saying that. It came out in a poorly thought-out rush. I needed an escape route and fast.

"Well, what is it?"

Weiss questioned, curiosity rising in her tone.

"No, no, no it's…it's not important right now, just forget I ever said anything!"

I quickly shot back. Completely aware that I was trying to avoid the subject, Weiss was quick to pursue the topic.

"Does it have something to do with me? Is there something wrong?"

Her toned dropped to the point of borderline threatening. Her arms crossed as she waited a reply form me.

"Yes, I mean no. I…."

I covered my face in humiliation, my heart beating at my throat, my thoughts turning into unintelligible mush just from being around her began to drive me crazy. My mouth opened but nothing came out. I felt so lost so hopelessly lost in longing and anxiety.

I was on the verge of a complete meltdown when I felt someone grip my shoulder. I lifted my head only to gaze into the gentle blue eyes of hers.

"Come on, if you have something to say just say it!"

She demanded in her usual assertive tone. Coming to the nerve-racking conclusion that I had run out of ways to dodge the question, I took a deep breath, I opened my mouth.

"I…I…"

I couldn't say it. My entire body felt paralyzed as Weiss stared me, awaiting whatever coherent statement I was about to mutter. In an attempt to muster up more courage I shifted my eyes to the side, avoiding her eyes that seemed to peer into my soul.

However, as I looked past Weiss and stared into the dark wooded growth behind her, something caught my eye. I pair of ominous bright red orbs lurked in the shadows behind Weiss and they were getting larger as the milliseconds ticked on. Then came a spine-chilling snarl as the dark figure pounced from the vegetation, right towards Weiss.

Instinctively, I swiftly pulled Weiss into an embrace and I turned us around, my back facing the attacking creature.

A deafening growl pierced the silence forest. I felt an excruciating, burning pain on my back as I let out a bloodcurdling cry. My hands and feet went numb as I felt Weiss draw Myrtenaster and readied the blade from underneath my arm. I heard the clicking of its cylinder and the volley of attacks that followed before my legs went weak and buckled under my weight. Now, completely leaning against Weiss, I felt blood trickle down my back and legs.

She lowered me to the ground, the blades of grass that grazed my wounds made me tear up in pain. I looked up at Weiss, her face stricken with worry as she looked at me, it was a good sign, it meant she was alright.

"Are you ok?"

Every fibre in my being screamed as I asked, my mouth tainted by the metallic taste of blood. The pain from my injuries now numbed by the amount of blood I had lost.

"Stop talking!"

She barked, tears streaking down her face.

I let out a small smile as I drift in and out of consciences. My throat burned as I coughed, splattering blood out of my mouth.

"You're safe, that's all that matters."

With the last bits of strength I had I lifted my hand up to her cheeked, gently wiping aside the stream of tears that poured down. Her eyes widened in shock from my gesture as I let out a sigh of relief before my vision failed me I was drowned in darkness.

I was awake, or at least that's what I thought. I felt immobile as my body failed to respond to me, I tried to force myself to move, I was barely able to pry my eyelids open and shift my head before I heard a voice call out.

"Whoa! Hey! He's awake!"

As my vision slowly returned to me and the blurriness had dissipated, my attention was caught by a bright splash of almost shining yellow. No doubt it was Yang.

I tried to pull myself upright, only to recoil in pain back onto the bed I was lying on. Having jolted awake I scanned the room as I tried to regain my bearings, the walls were painted a dull grey with light blue curtains pulled back on each side of the bed I was on. The soft, steady beeping of the medical equipment beside me. I figured I was in a medical ward of some sort, the reason for me being there was still a blur.

My attention turned to the people around me, beside Yang stood her sister Ruby and on the opposite side of the bed was Blake. In my state of confusion, I appreciated that my friends were here.

"Um… Where am I? What happened?"

I questioned softly, my throat burned as I took a deep breath through my mouth.

"You were attacked, "

Blake spoke up

"by an Ursa, a big one at that. It tore through your back, nearly snapped your spine in half. You lost a lot of blood and went into a coma. As for where you are, it's the Beacon medical bay. "

"How long was I out?"

I asked, still whirring in pain from the injuries.

"Almost three weeks, we were only told you showed signs of regaining consciousness yesterday. We all thought you were a goner."

Yang explained, looking downcast, rather uncharacteristic of the blonde. My eyes widened in shock at the period I'd been comatose in a bed.

Memories of the attack began flooding back: the Emerald Forest, the attack, what I did…

It suddenly hit me as I took a quick scan of the room, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Weiss?!"

My heart pumped in dread as I asked. The three girls before me exchanged solemn glances at each other as my worst fears seemed to have been confirmed. My lips turned cold and dry as I muttered.

"I-Is she….."

Ruby realized what I was eluding to and quickly replied.

"No! She's alive, it's just that….."

Her words quickly tapered off as she looked away from me.

"Is she injured?"

I asked again, slightly calmer now that I knew she was alive.

"Yes! Wait, I mean, No!"

The scythe wielder fumbled about with her words.

"Well, she's not hurt, not physically as least."

I was confused by her phrasing, did I hurt Weiss somehow? I prepared to ask Ruby to elaborate before I was interrupted by the bell, signalling the beginning of the next period of classes. Yang bumped her younger sister on the shoulder and said.

"Why don't you tell him, Blake and I will cover you for the next class."

Ruby seemed in protest as she murmured incoherently at her sister, clearly not liking the fact that all the responsibility was pushed onto her. Whatever it she's going to tell probably wasn't going to be pleasant. With a sigh of acceptance she took a deep breath and faced back to me. Blake and Yang quietly left the room, plunging the ward into a tense silence, the steady bleeping of the medical gear being the prevailing sound.

"You know,"

Ruby spoke, her silver eyes stared at me.

"After you were attacked, Weiss carried you all the way back here in her arms, she didn't even come to tell us that you were seriously hurt. The rest of us only found out the day after, she just….sat here."

She lifted her hands up slightly to gesture at a chair that was beside the bed.

"She wouldn't leave your side. She hardly ate or slept and skipped all her classes just to be here. I have seen her upset, but never like that. All she did day in day out was sob beside the bed, mourning as if you were already gone."

I felt light-headed as the word sank in, all I ever seemed to do is hurt the people I care about.

"Where is she now?"

I quickly asked, guilt gripping every word I uttered.

"We don't know. After we were told you showed signs of waking up Weiss just disappeared, we couldn't find her anywhere she didn't even go back to our rooms last night."

At the response, I pulled myself upright, fighting the intense agony in my torso. Ruby was quick to rush to my side and forced me back onto the rock-hard mattress.

"I have to find her!"

I demanded, trying to shrug of the grip of the young huntress-in-training but to no avail.

"You can't! Not when you're in this state, you'll only aggravate the injuries. Plus, where are you going to even begin looking for Weiss? Not to mention-."

Ruby's attempt at drilling some sense into me was cut short when I grabbed tightly onto her arms and looked into her eyes.

"Please….I need to talk to her."

I pleaded, tears threatened to emerge as I became filled with regret.

Ruby stared at me in stunned silence for a while before letting out a sigh of resignation and did a quick scan of the room.

"Alright, alright…I'll…..um, find some way to distract the nurses and then you sneak out."

She quickly explained to me her admittedly poorly thought through idea as she slowly tried to get me on my feet.

My legs buckled the moment I placed my weight on them, forcing me to lean against the wall as I tried to give myself some physiotherapy as my body slowly got used to moving about again.

After a while I was at least able to walk, albeit rather slowly and clumsily, it was going to have to do. Ruby stuck her head out the door and looked around the hall way and turned to me and said.

"Ok, wait for my signal, then exit the door and move to the left."

I simply nodded in compliance as Ruby slips out of the room.

"Oh,"

She suddenly stuck her head back into the room.

"Jaune and the others at JNPR wish you a speedy recovery"

As nice as that was that wasn't really something I needed to know right then.

"That's great but could you just go do whatever it is you're going to do now, please?"

With a nod she closed the door again, which stayed closed for about a second before Ruby popped her head back from behind the door again.

"What is it now?"

She pointed at me moving her index up and down.

"You should probably change what you're wearing."

I looked down at the light blue hospital gown that draped over my body, before I head the light click of the door as it closed behind Ruby.

After a rather troublesome change of wardrobe given the gratuitous amount of bandages my torso was wrapped in, I pressed my ear against the door of my ward as I waited for the 'signal' from Ruby.

I was able to make out faint mumblings from the other side of the door before a high pitched screech filled the air quickly followed by a deafening metallic crash. Figuring that that was as good a signal as any I stealthily made my way out of the room and bolted to my left. As I made my escape I threw a quick glance behind me to see a pile-up of white blankets, medical equipment and other unrecognisable paraphernalia. Several toppled trollies were at the foot of the pile along with the end of Ruby's signature cloak comically sticking out of the mound.

With the staff at the medical block preoccupied by the catastrophe at the end of the hallway I was successfully able to sneak away unnoticed. As I made my way through the halls of Beacon, I suddenly heard a commotion coming from one of the rooms along the hall. Panicking, I leaned up against the wall. I look at the clock that was hung on the wall of the corridor, to my relief it was still quite a while before this period was over and students would start flocking in. This gave me time to search for Weiss in proper without the high risk of running into somebody.

I began pacing up and down the halls searching for Weiss, every step seemed to reverberate sound throughout the school as I wandered. I went from building to building, looking through every door to every room. Flight after flight of staircases left me gasping for air, my entire belly smarting from the Ursa wounds and my legs straining in plea for me to stop.

I collapsed onto a bench that sat alongside one of the many pathways that connected the blocks of the Academy together.

As I leaned back onto the seat trying to catch my breath, my chest straining with every inhale, I tilted my head straight up at the sky; the mid-day sun was blocked out by a ceiling of thick dark clouds, only allowing slithers of light through them, casting the area into a gloomy darkness.

The agony was unbearable, my extremities felt cold and numb, every palpitation of my heart made my wounds sting. I let out a groan, clenching my teeth to make the pain more a little more bearable. I wanted to give up, throw in the towel. My body practically cried for it.

"No!"

I yelled into the empty courtyard.

Against my bodies protest, I got back onto my feet. I was going to find her. I needed to.

Suddenly, an epiphany. I was an idiot for not thinking of it earlier.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I scolded myself as I rushed to the dormitory block. She had to be there, she had to.

Sweat streaked down my forehead and trickled off my chin as I went into a full tilt sprint down the halls, my feet occasionally slipping underneath me against the smooth, waxed floors. Eventually I made my way to the familiar hallway. The same hallway I walked down that evening. I slowed down to a crawl as I slowly walked down the hall, the dim blue lights providing minimal illumination as I advanced.

I stepped on to balcony like I did not too long ago, and there she was.

The bench was left vacant as Weiss leaned over the barrier of the balcony. The strong wind of the imminent storm wiping her hair to the side. I walked up behind, I wanted to reach out to her and…. Touch her, but my hand fell back, I knew my heart wouldn't have been able to take it if she recoiled from me at that moment.

"Weiss, I-"

Was all I was able to get out before a hand came down and impacted my cheek. I flinched at the impact but didn't back away.

"You complete DUNCE!"

The harshness in Weiss's voice made my blood run cold. I hurt her. Badly.

"What were you thinking….."

Her voice creaked past the tears she was holding back.

"Why? Why did you do it?! You could have DIED!"

Her words were punctuated by miserable snivels.

"I thought you died…"

Her eyes gave way as the sorrowful droplets rained onto the floor. Mine were in free-fall as well as they flowed down my cheeks.

"I just wanted you to be alright….."

"Alright? Alright?! Alright how?! By getting yourself killed?! By making everyone that cares about you worried sick?"

She yelled back in a heart-breaking mixture of sorrow and anger. She shook as she fronted me, The rivers from her eyes converging and dripping down her chin.

"If that is what it takes….."

She looked up into my eyes I spoke up. Her eyes still reddened from the crying.

"If my death meant your safety, then so be it. I would suffer death a hundred times over if it meant that you would be okay."

I wrapped my arms around and pulled her into the hug. Burying my face into her neck, all the fear, the hesitation was pushed aside as I held onto the girl I had so helplessly fallen for.

"Weiss, you mean more than anything to me! I would give everything for you. I was a coward before, ignoring it, denying it, hiding it…but now I'm sure….."

I looked back into her gorgeous blue eyes. Filled with surprise and apprehension but they never left my gaze.

"I love you, Weiss."

I had said it. All that I kept inside me, let out right in front of her.

The silence was deafening, frighteningly so. I had seen the outcome to be like this and frankly, I don't regret it. Even if she didn't feel the same way, knowing that she was okay was good enough for me.

I cracked a bitter-sweet smile at her as I broke the embrace and backed away.

"I know…..what I did was stupid and you have every right to be angry. You can scold me, hit me as much as you want. I probably deserve it."

I opened my arms in acceptance of whatever Weiss was going to do.

She simply looked away her face hidden in shadows, expressionless and cold.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I turned around to leave. I didn't hold back the tears. There was no need to.

Hanging my head, I shuffled back to the hallway. It was probably best I left her alone, I had caused her enough anguish already, not to mention the bombshell I just dropped on her.

"Wait."

A few steps in I heard her whisper from behind me, barely audible above the howling of the winds. I halted immediately, I gingerly turned around, completely unknowing of her intentions.

"You know….. when you were lying on the bed, I…..I"

I looked up at her. Her face was glowing in a spectrum of red I had never thought was possible. Her arms folded sternly as she prepared to continue.

"I…..if you tell anyone I'll just deny it but…I was scared."

I was taken slightly aback from by what she said as I inched closer to her.

"I was scared….of losing you."

Her voice tapered off as she lowered her head further.

"And…and…"

Before she even finished her sentence she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her face into my shoulder. I returned the hug tenderly, her amazing warmth threatened to melt my heart as every beat of her heart was reciprocated by mine, her intoxicating smell filled my lungs and made my knees weak. It was an unforgettable moment of raw, unadulterated bliss.

I pulled away slightly so I could look into her eyes. The blue pools glimmered with affection, divulging all the emotions that stirred inside her, mine probably unwittingly did the same.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but not a word was uttered. This was as good an opportunity as any as I did one of the many things I might never be able to do again.

I rushed forward to meet her lips with mine. Her soft skin caressing mine as we locked our mouths together. Her eyes shot open in shock, her cheeks churning out red in every spectrum. But she didn't pull away. Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as she pushed right up against me, deepening the kiss. I draped my arms on her shoulders as I was lost in an overflowing torrent of passion that filled every synapsis of my brain.

Exhausted, we broke the kiss. Panting, we gazed into each other's eyes with a new feeling of closeness. The first drops of rain had made contact with the floor of the balcony, leaving dark blotches on the ground. The silence was soon diminished as the rain began to pick up.

"Don't ever do something that idiotic. Ever again cause I will leave you there to die."

Weiss huffed as she placed her arms on her hips.

"Alright, I promise."

I replied with a chuckle. Weiss held onto my wrist and began dragging me back into the hallway.

"Now come on, you're going to get yourself sick, you've missed enough classes and training lessons as it is. We have a lot of work to do once you recover."

I let out a small groan as we walked back into the Academy.

My midday nap was rudely interrupted by the knocking of the door of my room. The light poured into the window of the small corner room of the dorm. I suppose I should be grateful that I it's too small to share with anyone else but I always felt it was depressingly claustrophobic. The light made the dirt and dust in the air stand out as I dragged myself off my bed and towards the door, my sides still smarting from the Ursa attack.

I opened the door to a rather pleasant sight, my girlfriend Weiss Schnee. The expression on her face however was slightly less pleasant.

"You lazy dunce, why didn't attend classes today."

She frowned at me as she barged into my room.

"The doctors said I should rest until my wounds recover."

I tried to explain myself as I closed the door behind us.

"Would it kill you to get yourself to class and just listen to a lecture?"

"Um…yes?"

She brought her palm over her face and let out irritated sigh. She sat down onto my bed

"Anyway…."

She said, taking out a small package from her back and handed it to me, a light flush on her cheeks.

"Here, take it."

I reached over and took it from her hands before sitting down next to her on the bed. Clutching onto the small box that was wrapped in a light blue paper.

"What's the occasion? The fortnightly celebration of our relationship? Am I going to get something every two weeks now? How sweet."

I jokingly speculated, chuckling. She responded with a forceful jab into my side with her elbow, bringing my laugh to a painful stop.

"Ouch…I'm sorry alright, didn't have to hit me so hard…."

I apologized, gently massaging my still recovering side.

"Consider it a thank you for saving me."

She still avoided looking at me, her face burning even more than before.

I carefully unravelled the gift in my hands. After placing the wrapping aside, I held onto a plain white box slightly larger than my palm. I wanted to make a 'Wow, you got me a box.' joke but Weiss probably would have given me a black eye for it.

Lifting the cover off the box my eyes widened at the sight of its contents. A small metal keychain in the shape of a snowflake, entirely laced with a dazzling array of diamonds and sapphires, making it glimmer in a show of different blues. I could only imagine its value.

"Well? Do you like it?"

Weiss curiously asked, fearing my amazed silence meant I didn't like it.

"Of course I like it, its-."

I turned my head away from the keychain and looked at her in the eyes as I continued.

"It's beautiful."

My entire face went crimson as I said, holding her hand in mine.

Without saying a word, Weiss moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. My body tensed up in a fit of nerves as I felt her skin against my own. For a while, we sat there in silence enjoying each other's company before I gently lifted her chin up with my hand so I could look at her. Her bright azure eyes looked on in longing, occasionally darting away but always returning to meet my gaze. I moved forward into a kiss. Our lips immediately locked as my arms reached around to pull her in closer, her warm lips and hot breath gave me chills.

Uncontrollably, my tongue extended into her mouth, gently caressing her mouth with it. Weiss, arms weakened and her eyes were half-open as she let out soft moans from under her breath.

It wasn't long before her tongue did exploration of her own, twirling hers around mine in a passionate display. Her moans only got more frequent as we continued. Weiss began leaning on me until she found herself right on top of me but we didn't stop. The bed creaked with every movement as we kissed. I was losing control of my body as I ran my hands down her back, the gentle dip of her spine that led to softly rounded bottom. Her body so pleasingly curved and perfect that my body began moving with a mind of its own, luxuriating in the intense passion. It was getting a bit too much for much for me as pleasure filled every corner of my body, I felt my private quarters rise and I wondered if Weiss had noticed. As far as I knew she had as little experience with romance and intimacy as I did and I really didn't want to scare her off in the most unpleasant way possible.

Exhausted, we broke the kiss, our tongues hanging slightly out of our mouths as we panted. Her face blushing madly as we she stared down at me, slightly shifting to the side to let me sit back up. However, as she moved, her leg grazed my now fully erected manhood, making her freeze in place and left me chocking on my own breath.

"Yo-your…"

She looked down at the bulge in my pants as she uttered, still wheezing slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't- I mean, it's just that I couldn't control myself - ."

My nervous apology was interrupted when Weiss began tugging on my pants. It felt like every blood vessel in my face was about to explode as she inched down towards my lower body, pulling my pants down with it, leaving me in my shirt and boxers, carelessly tossing my pants off the bed before crawling back up beside me on the bed.

Before she could remove any more articles of my clothing, I pulled her back on top of me as I tried to remove her jacket. With a little hesitation she allowed me to slip the jacket off of her and throw it aside, leaving her in just her white dress that hugged her amazing figure.

I looked on completely speechless, my mouth hanging open. A small smile appeared on Weiss's face as she lay down beside me, cuddling into my neck and peppering it with kisses. She reached down and began pulling my shirt up, her soft hands against my bare skin making me shiver uncontrollably. Soon my shirt was chucked to the floor and I lay there in just my shorts. However, Weiss smile had completely dissipated as she saw my torso, almost entirely wrapped in bandages. She let out a small sigh as she ran her hands on the covered injuries, like a silent apology for the wounds I had sustained trying to protect her.

Without saying anything, I sat up and delivered a light peck on her forehead and put on a supportive smile. It seemed to work as her features softened and she smiled back.

Shifting myself such that I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, I lightly tapped my lap to invite her to sit on it. She quickly obliged as she straddled my lap, facing towards me, our foreheads pressed against each other.

"You know you'll never get me like this ever again right?"

Weiss said with a rather sly smirk on her face.

"That's why I intend to make full use of it."

I replied shortly before pulling her into another kiss. This time Weiss was the first to act, her tongue immediately pushing against mine. Our lips soon parted but our tongues never broke contact, wrestling each other as we panted through our mouths. Our moans soon got louder as it intensified, reaching around to her head I pulled down her small tiara that held her ponytail up, allowing her snowy white hair to cascade down onto her shoulders and back, running my fingers through her silky smooth hair as it did.

Eventually our tongues separated, only a thin string of saliva connecting them together. Suddenly, I felt a warm dampness on my lap as I moved my legs. Realizing what it was we both reddened up, Weiss looked away in complete embarrassment at what she did. She stood completely still, fearing any further movement would have made the situation even worst. However, my body began to succumb to its animalistic nature as I felt even more blood being pumped into my arousal. Erecting to the point of which it almost hurt.

I wanted her, I wanted her so badly.

I reached around to her back as I felt for the zipper to her dress. As I found and gripped onto the zip, Weiss tensed up as she looked back up at me, a sudden heat in her icy blue eyes. She made no protest as I unzipped the dress. My palms sweating a little as the zip reached the bottom and the top of the dress slipped down, revealing her plain, elegant lingerie. Cream white and covered in light, snowflake designs, very much matching the rest of her now mostly removed ensemble.

Feeling exposed, Weiss instinctively raised her arm to shyly cover her chest. It surprised me how differently she acted when in this situation. The normal, obstinate and confident Weiss has given way for a far more conserved, quieter more gently Weiss. It wasn't like I say it as bad thing, in fact I found it rather adorable.

I was brought back to reality as I felt Weiss's weight being lifted off my lap. She stood up and let the dress drop to the ground. My jaw hung open as I stared at the figure in front of me, the sunlight shone onto her flawlessly fair skin as it traced her beautiful figure, the subtle curves of her body made my entire body tingle in ecstasy. It was like being in the presence of a goddess. Weiss, noticing my stares used her arms to cover up her more delicate parts as she huffed at me.

"Wh-Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it!"

She demanded, still too embarrassed to meet my gaze. Without replying I pulled Weiss back closer to me. With slight yelp as she landed back onto my legs. Immediately, I reached across to her back and began fiddling with the clasp of her bra, she forcefully recoiled from the action and twisted the strap out of my reach.

"Wait. I've….never done anything like this before."

She stammered, staring at the ground. I gently place my hand on her shoulder. I put on a supportive smile.

"It's ok, this is the first time for me too."

She seemed to calm down slightly as she rested her head onto my chest. Her soft, velvety hair brushing against my body. Once again I began unhooking the strap to her bra, my face getting warmer with every moment that passed. The clasp gently disconnected and the article of clothing slid off Weiss's shoulders and onto my lap, the view of her chest still blocked.

With a little bit of coaxing Weiss finally backed away to let me see her. My mouth hung open as I looked, the soft swellings of her petite breasts were gently curved and dotted with a little pink nipple. She used her arms to slightly boost up the size of her bust as she fidgeted slightly.

Weiss soon got off my lap and instead went down on her knees in front me, her hand tugging at the leg of my boxers.

"My turn…"

She said, a sudden predatory smile on her beautiful face.

She was able to pull it down about an inch before it got stuck on my erection, after a little more force it slipped down to my ankles.

After kicking off the boxers, Weiss moved between my splayed knees and stared at my now completely exposed penis, her hand covering her mouth as she did. Her other hand hesitantly reached for my arousal.

The moment her soft palms made contact I quivered uncontrollably and my grip on the bed sheets tightened. Realising that I very much enjoyed the sensation Weiss began slowly running her hand up and down my erection, with every stroke resulting in a jolt of sexual electricity that ran up my spine, making me moan in pleasure.

Weiss seemed unfazed as my penis grew slick with pre-cum between her fingers. In fact, it made her even more adventures as she brought her face closer to it. She quickly stuck out her tongue and drew her wet tip all over the head of my dick. After a quick taste she backed her head away as if savouring the flavour before going straight back to licking from the base up to the tip. This only increased the volume of my passionate outbursts as my groans quickened. She was beginning to drive me off the edge.

Seeing me in a completely sweaty mess only made the heiress bolder as she wrapped her warm lips around my arousal and began bobbing her head up and down, trying hard to avoid gagging. While doing so she ran her tongue underneath the head of my penis making me twitch madly. The amazing feeling was driving me crazy but I had no intention of unloading in her mouth as amazing as that would feel so with an act of raw willpower I slipped my dick out of her mouth.

Weiss looked up at concerned; worried she had done something wrong, the heat in her icy blue eyes begging for more.

"Come onto the bed Weiss, I wanna taste you now."

She looked at me entirely bewildered.

"Wait, what do you mean by-. "

I swiftly picker her up mid-sentence and lay her on the bed, her legs still hanging over the frame. Her eyes widened in panic as I slowly began pulling down her panties, revealing her most sacred of places. Once her panties hung loosely on her ankles I brought my head between her legs.

"Wh-What are doing?! Stop, it's-. "

Her protests were cut short as exhaled a warm breath of air against her delicate place. All our messing about has clearly turned Weiss on, the lips of her pussy were slightly parted already glistening with hot, clear juice. I started out gentle as I drew my tongue around her lips and clit, making her moan sharply, her legs wriggling as I licked. Her juices were sour and salty as I was exposed for the first time to her amazing flavour, making my dick jump slightly at the arousing taste. Deciding that there was no point in going easy on her anymore I dove in and began to eat her out properly, her tight warm pussy engulfing my tongue as it ventured into her. All the while Weiss was quietly moaning, her fingers digging into the bed, her face entirely crimson.

As I continued to eat her out, my hands began caressing her body, feeling her slightly sweaty body against my palms as I relished in the feeling of her curves. I moved my hands up from her thighs to her hip, then across the sides of her belly and finally reaching her soft breasts. She bucked slightly upon initial contact, but she did not resist as I continued to massage the swellings, her pussy getting hotter still against my tongue.

Running my hands around her mounds, I decided to tease her some more by pinching and toying with her now erect nipples. Almost immediately, I felt a tremor inside her pussy and with it came a fresh burst of juices which engulfed my senses with her erotic scent. All accompanied by a cacophony of moans from the huntress-to-be. I let go off her nipples and pulled my mouth slightly away from her now soaked nether regions.

"Wow, you must really like that."

She failed to reply, instead she reached down and pulled me right on top of her, our now entirely naked bodies pressed against one another. I looked down at her in surprise, my cheeks beat red as hers did. She parted her lips slightly but nothing was said, it didn't need to be said, the raw passion the burned inside her light blue eyes told everything, I knew what she wanted. I wanted the same.

"Weiss…."

I uttered as I looked at her. She turned away slightly, her hand curled up over her mouth as she took a moment to think. With a small nod she turned back to face me, her arms came around my neck to bring our faces closer.

"J-Just be gentle…"

With an assuring nod, I looked down and aligned myself properly with her. Taking a deep breath as the gravity of what I was about to do set in. I looked back up her.

"Tell me when it hurts alright?"

I brought my hips forward, the head of my rod inched closer to her opening. As the head first made contact with the lips of her pussy we both let out a synchronised gasp. As I continued the advance I parted her lips and began squeezing my way into her satiny sweet passage. Weiss gritted her teeth as I pushed deeper and deeper inside her, her fingers dug into my back as she tried to stop herself from crying out.

Soon, my entire manhood was inside her. My balls pressing against her dripping lips. The tight walls of her pussy pulsating against my hardness. The pleasure and raw ecstasy was beyond words, the divine warmth sent adrenaline pumping through my body. Suddenly I felt a warm liquid trickle down my legs, looking down at our connected parts I saw blood trickling down my thighs. Concerned, I turned to look at Weiss's face, her eyes brimmed with tears as she covered how mouth and looked away, her body shivering sporadically. Worried I had hurt her too badly I asked.

"Are you alright? I can stop if you want…"

She started sobbing as her tears began to flow. I was about to pull out before she reached up and tenderly cupped my cheek and smiled.

"It's ok….."

The pink in her cheeks rose up a few shades as she continued

"I-I'm glad I gave….my first time to you."

I felt slightly giddy as the words rang through my ears and overloaded my heart. I dove down for quick kiss, before trying to find a way of asking for permission to continue.

"So…..can I um, may I….."

Weiss giggled quietly at my pathetic ramblings before placing her index over my lips, affectively shutting me up.

"You can keep going."

She said, nodding.

Gulping slightly I gently slid out her slightly and began with slow, shallow strokes, our moans echoed about the small room. The conservative rhythm was short lived as the unbearable exciting feeling of my manhood rubbing the inside of her seemed to have given my hips a mind of its own as the thrusting became quicker as the intense heat of our parts heightened.

Weiss's moans soon escalated to cries but I still made a conscious effort to not go too deep into her from fears of harming her again.

However, Weiss had a very different idea as she wrapped my hips with her legs and pulled me forward so that I slid into her balls deep, the base of my dick hit against her pussy. I let out a cry at the sensational feeling. It was clear Weiss wanted more and I would be damned if I didn't satisfy her.

With me still inside her, I grabbed onto her shoulders and flipped her around such that she was on all fours, she turned back to face me, clearly shocked at what I did. I paid little attention to that as I continued to plough into her. Her arms gave way as she rested on the side of her face on the bed, her cries of ecstasy growing more urgent.

"So….much….inside…"

She shouted between the moans as I continued, pulling out until only my head was left inside her before quickly plunging it back inside her completely. With every entry being greeted by a wave of steamy juices that washed onto the base of my cock.

The whole act was getting extremely hot, so hot to the point of both of us panting barbarically, my legs numbed as I kneeled against the bedframe for support. My torso was still aching from the wounds but the pure erotic rush transmuted whatever pain I was in into pleasure. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer as my erection began pulsating as I thrust, my gut clenching as I felt my resolve crumble amidst the onslaught of passion.

"Weiss, I-I think I'm going to-."

With a sudden burst of new found energy, Weiss immediately pushed herself out and away from me, severing our intimate connection as fell backward onto the floor, my arousal tingled like a raw nerve, having been stopped just on the brink of cumming. Slightly dazed I hoisted myself into an upright sitting position. After straining my eyes to regain focus, I was greeted with the heiress standing before me, looking down at me with an almost frighteningly voracious smile.

"W-Weiss, what are you do-."

The next thing I now I was thrown back onto the bed, which was now completely sweat-soaked as Weiss advanced upon me. Without saying anything she situated herself right on top of my manhood, swaying ever so slightly as she tried to maintain her balance on the springy bed. Without any warning, she plunged herself onto my erection smashing our bodies together, I let out an ecstasy-ridden yell as the incredible feeling permeated every inch of my body. I stared blankly at the ceiling, completely dazed.

"Uh-Uh….."

Was all I was able to get out. While I was still inside her she leaned all the way down and brought up her head to the side of mine and whispered into my ear.

"Now, it's my turn."

She begin voraciously rubbing up and down on top of me, the friction made us both buck sporadically the spring of the mattress creaking with every motion. I reached over and grabbed her butt to slow it down.

In response to my resistance she leaned back down once again, this time she locked her lips with mine. With my body too tired to move my tongue, Weiss had her way with me, her soft moist tongue explored every corner of my mouth, tickling my palate and caressing the inside of my cheeks, her warm saliva flowing straight down my throat. I was all hers and I enjoyed every moment of it. My arms fell off her hips as I lay nearly motionless, with only my hips continuing to thrust in tune with hers. I submitted to her every whim and I don't regret it.

She soon broke the kiss as she continued to ride me, her mouth remaining open with the symphony of erotic moans. With one hand pressing against my chest for support, she groped one of her petite breasts, fiddling her nipple between her fingers. Not wanting to miss out I reached up and grabbed the other, lovingly caressing her tender mound.

Our act had reached its climax, we animalistically grinded as the burning sensation in my loins was growing to the point of being agonisingly excruciating. I knew I was close.

"Weiss….I-I'm going to…"

I coughed out.

"I-I am too….."

She replied, her misty blue eyes stared affectionately at me.

"Please….inside me."

I understood what she meant as I looked back at her in concern as we both braced ourselves for it.

With a final cry we came together. We were now one, a hot rush of my cum mixed with hers inside her hungry womb. The thick concoction of juices filled her and engulfed my dick in its heat, dripping out and flowing down onto my hip. With a gasp Weiss collapsed onto me, both of us quivering from the sensation. Everything began to fade in my vision as it slowly dissolved into a solid colour as I drifted out of consciousness.

After an unknown amount of time I had regained enough strength to pry my eyes open. I felt a weight on my chest as I tried to move. Looking down I saw Weiss lying down on top of me, her head turned to the side, her eyes vacant, unseeing as they gazed aimlessly into space.

I slight shift of my body broke her from her daze as she turned her head up to look at me.

"Oh…you're awake."

She said quietly, her cheeks went warm against my chest as she shifted her eyes way from me.

"So…I did alright…didn't I?"

"Alright? Alright?! That was beyond amazing Weiss!"

I gawked at her in disbelief. With a proud smile she snuggled up beside me.

"How did I do?"

I threw the sideways question at her, with a cocky smirk on my face.

"You did….alright."

She replied, rolling her eyes.

"But,"

She suddenly ordered, raising her index finger upwards.

"Don't think this is going to get you out of training. In fact, considering how much you hurt me you're lucky I won't break your ribs."

I puffed up my cheeks and pouted at her.

"Aw, c'mon that's just mean."

"Oh no you aren't worming your way out of this one you lazy dolt, I'm not letting you get your butt kicked by Jaune in the next sparring session, it'll an embarrassment for me. "

She crossed her arms with a stern 'hmph'. While she looked away I landed a small kiss on her cheek and cuddled up against her.

"I love you, Weiss."

With a smile, she lightly patted me on the head and whispered into my ear.

"Just go to sleep, you dunce."

-The End-

31


End file.
